I'm Sorry  IvanxOC
by SquickWrites
Summary: My OC is Alaska  He is very OOC and gentle in this one XD Uh... It is the tale of their seperation and historically incorrect, I know  I switched it just for the drama fun     Enjoy


**HEEEEY GIRLFRIEN'~ Watching Courage the Cowardly Dog with Freaky Fred. I'm feeling, NAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHTY. XD Well, Mich and I did a mini, impromptu RP, when we considered what would happen if our states were at a world meeting. (You shouldn't PLAY in the toilet…) Our states are… special. And there are tons of inside jokes involved. Sorry ;D I created Puerto Rico (Eva) and Mich created Hawaii (Alonna), we BOTH made Alaska (Elijah) XD Enjoy… If that's possible~ And Eli is VERY OOC.**

**~Otaku AHAHAHHA :D**

**P.s. LET'S IMAGINE THAT EVA IS IN HER 5 YEAR OLD FORM RIGHT NOW.**

Alonna, Eva and Elijah reluctantly entered the World Conference meeting room behind Alfred and Tony. As Alfred took his seat, Eva gave Tony a serious glare as she took her place on the blond man's lap. Alonna, on the other hand, walked to the side of the room and confidently sat down next to Denmark. Elijah took a seat next to Alfred, sitting down into his natural slump. Eli heard a slight "Ugh…" from the country next to him, and he dared to look over.

The man next to him had his face in one hand, turned away from him. But Elijah could tell who it was from the color of his hair, the slight pink tinge of his skin and the purple aura about him. The man he had taken his place next to was known as Russia. Ivan Braginski. This was the kind of crap Eli got himself into. The last thing he needed right now was to be caught between the both of them. Eva gave Elijah a side glanced, and then looked past him. Ah, Russia. She began to snicker at his awkward situation, making the boy blush. All four of them, Ivan, Elijah, Eva _and _Alfred tried to comprehend how this sort of situation would become… uncomfortable.

Ivan remembered it better than _anyone_…

_Russia walked slowly into his home. Plopping down tiredly in a chair, he sighed darkly. Lithuania almost immediately rushed to his side, giving him a cup of tea Eduard had made without a word. He did not want to mess with Ivan when he was in a bad mood. The tan haired man picked up the tea and took one sip before putting it down. He threw his head back against the chair with a shout of despair. All of the Baltics closed the door tight, hiding in their rooms until he calmed down. It was those damned Brits. A war at the moment was so economically draining…_

_Smiling, Natalia walked out of one of the dark corners of the room. Ivan looked up at her warily. He didn't even feel healthy enough to do anything about her. Today there would be no running. Today there was no more screaming. There was no energy for crying._

_"Natalia… I'm honestly not in the mood for playing games with you right now…" He said, the tiring feeling coming through in his raspy voice._

_"Playing games, Russia-san? War isn't a good time for games..! I'm trying to… I tried to… help you." Natalia said, starting off quiet but growing louder and more confident with each word._

_"To help? Natalia, just what did you do?" Ivan practically whispered this with his head in his hands. He had such a headache… And Natalia's 'assistance' didn't help._

_"Do you recall that plain boy that used to hang around here? The one that even _looked _a bit like you?" Natalia asked, laughing at the idea of that useless child._

_"That one? Alaska? What… about him?" Ivan sat up quickly, suddenly full of interest. Or perhaps it was… fear. Worry?_

_Natalia felt disgusted by his concern for the boy. "Yes, Elijah. I understand what a waste of money he is. All he does is take take take, doing nothing for us. He-"_

_But Ivan quickly cut her off, calling her on her false assumption. "Elijah White is very useful and he does plenty for the Russian economy. He fuels us with a steady supply of oil, not to mention gold. Along with that he brings to us a whole new set of delicacies."_

_Suddenly Natalia was nervous. But she felt even more appalled that he was willing to go against _his own sister_ over some boy he had come across. But it fueled her with even more courage to what she did. "That is just a small price we have to pay for the well-being of your country." She paused as Ivan raised his eyebrows, overwhelmed with distress over what she could possibly have done to him. "And we couldn't afford someone like him. So I… er… I…"_

_The look on his face made Natalia doubt herself. His eyes were wide, and he was leaning forward in his seat. His feet were positioned as if he were about to run somewhere. His hands clenched the arms of the chair in alarm._

_"You. Did. What." Ivan demanded an answer. His voice was angry, a tone he had never used with his little sister. When she looked away from him he stood quickly. Grabbing Natalia by the arm he slammed her into a wall. Bringing his face close to hers, he whispered, "I will ask you one more time. What. Did. You. _DO_?" _

_Natalia could feel the tears rushing to her eyes. "I SOLD HIM! I GOT RID OF HIM, ALRIGHT?" Ivan let go of her and turned to walk away, but she continued. "How can you do this to me? How can you care for him more than about ME? I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU! YOU GRABBED THIS BOY OFF THE STREETS! WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT? I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I'm HAPPY that I got rid of him! NEVER speak to him again! NEVER! I don't care what you do! Stay away from that boy!" Her tears were large, slamming into the ground. Her cries and yells could be heard throughout the house. But Ivan was long gone. All she could do was shout, "NO! NO!" over and over again._

_But no one was listening._

_"Why did you listen to her?" Ivan shouted. He was in Elijah's room, standing against a wall, his eyes shut and his head hanging. _

_Elijah continued packing as he spoke. "You were at war, how was I to know that wasn't a direct command?" His voice was in the same pitch as Ivan's, but somehow softer and lighter._

_"What would EVER make you think I would send orders to you through _Natalia _of all people?" Ivan yelled, throwing his arms up in anger._

_Elijah didn't even bother to look at Ivan. "It's war Ivan. It makes people do crazy things, right? Besides… I know that Natalia wants me out of the house." His light blond hair had fallen into his eyes as he whispered that, snapping his suitcase shut._

_Ivan was taken aback for a bit, but then gave him a furious look. "YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT MATTERS! When did Natalia's opinion start to _apply _to you? To what __I__ have to say about you? Belarus doesn't have any __power__ over that! Did you forget who you were? You're part of my territory, and you are an important member of __MY__ family!"_

_Elijah barely even sighed, then turned back to Ivan. The taller man was shocked to see Elijah smiling. "It's good that you're expressing your emotions like this. I like it when you do that."_

_Ivan shook his head, but he found himself smiling too, against his own will. "Elijah… Eli… I don't know what to make of you. Can I ask you an easy question?" Elijah nodded slowly. "Do you… care about any of this?"_

_Eli tilted his head a bit to think about it. Did he care? He had certainly thought about what he was getting himself into… "I guess so. Yes."_

_"Good."_

_"Uh… can I ask you why?"_

_Ivan ran a hand through his brown tinted hair, closing his eyes again. "Well I guess… if you cared about it, then you've actually considered your situation. And you… it proves that you consider us…" Ivan switched his words. "You consider __me__… as something important…"_

_Elijah stared at Ivan for only a few more seconds before grabbing his bag and making his way towards the door._

_"One more question." Ivan whispered, standing next to Elijah._

_"Being?" _

_"Where are you going?"_

_Elijah paused, showing the first hint of worry since they started this conversation. "I'm going to… uh…" Looking straight ahead out the door he said the word darkly, "America." And very quickly, he slammed the door behind him, not wanting to see Ivan's reaction._

By the time the meeting ended, all of them felt horrible. Especially Elijah. Especially Ivan.

However, when they left the room, things hadn't exactly ended yet. When the halls had been deserted by most of the countries, four people stood there. Alfred was standing across from Ivan and Eva was holding his hand. Elijah was on his other side. Ivan didn't understand why, but seeing those two together made his heart feel heavy.

Ivan nodded to Alfred, and he nodded back, walking away. Eva strolled a bit of distance, but stayed in earshot of the other two.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Ivan appeared to be studying Elijah, how he'd grown since he'd left, his posture, any change in attitude. Eli, on the other hand, didn't want to have Ivan anywhere near him.

"Elijah… I couldn't help it…"

But Eli just began to walk past him.

"I'm sorry."

Were the words they spoke at the same time, before walking away from each other.


End file.
